No Fun In Dysfunctional
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She understood why now. Fed up with her own family constantly fighting and scheming against each other and nothing changing, Lily decided that she needed to get away... but just who or what would she run right into? And would she find the answers she's looking for? (AU)
1. Just Clear My Mind

_**A/N: Back with a new story, will be adjusting the ages of some characters but not all. I feel like GH ages characters when they shouldn't.**_

_**Three hours ago...**_

_"Hey! What, do you prefer Fats Waller?" AJ responded after Edward suddenly turned off the radio._

_"What did you tell Lila?!" Edward demanded, both unaware that 13 year old Lily was in the hallway._

_"Who, me?" AJ asked._

_"Yes, you, you ungrateful, disloyal, parasitical little twerp." Edward responded as Ned walked over, inadvertently jarring Lily's right arm and apologising for it before going into the living room._

_"He's been a parasitical little twerp all his life, so don't get worked up over it now. It's bad for your ticker." Ned replied._

_"She has locked her door against me, and she won't even talk to me!" Edward responded angrily._

_"Serves you right." AJ replied as Lily walked into the living room._

_"You, go back upstairs!" Edward snapped at her, AJ turning pissed._

_"Hey, don't take this out on her!" AJ responded before turning to Lily. "You okay?" He asked._

_"Yeah, I'm okay." Lily replied, Edward grabbing AJ._

_"Hey, hey, hey. What did you tell her?!" Edward responded._

_"You want to take it easy on the Kung Fu grip?" AJ replied._

_"Answer the question!" Edward responded, AJ shielding Lily._

_"Grandmother asked why I missed dinner. I told her the truth." AJ explained._

_"You wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and bit you! And neither would you, young lady!" Edward replied._

_"What did I do wrong?!" Lily asked._

_"Nothing, not a damn thing, kiddo." AJ replied before turning to Ned. "Ned, Ned, Ned, you better get over here and calm the old man down. Look at him. He's turning a little red in the face." He responded._

_"You know what, AJ? Just ignore me. I left a music catalog up here this morning. As for you, Edward, stop taking your aggression out on Lily." Ned replied._

_"If you dare go to your grandmother after I dropped those charges against you-" Edward threatened._

_"I told Grandmother I was down at the police station because you were having Skye and me thrown in jail. And the only reason I'm here right now is because Jax blackmailed you into backing off. So what does Jax have on you now, huh? What's up? You got another floozy in the closet?" AJ replied._

_"Why on earth would you upset your grandmother with something that's already been settled?!" Edward responded._

_"She asked." AJ answered._

_"Oh, God." Edward muttered before seeing Lily leave. "Hey, you get back here!" He responded angrily as Monica walked in._

_"Leave Alison alone! And what AJ said happens to be the truth!" Monica replied._

_"Monica, I understand why you're protecting Alison but why on earth must you keep defending this little weasel?!" Edward asked._

_"Because you tried to have my son arrested. You should hear what I told Lila." Monica responded._

_"So what did you tell Lila? That she should lock my bedroom door until I learn to behave?" Edward questioned._

_"That's not a bad idea." Alan responded as he walked in._

_"Oh, how nice. Another turncoat." Edward muttered._

_"Father, you tried to imprison two of your own grandchildren and took your frustrations out on your youngest granddaughter! Now, if Mother wants to lock you out of the room and she considers that sufficient punishment, I think you got off easy!" Alan responded angrily._

_"I have been deceived and manipulated by your son and your daughter and that little runt didn't say a damn thing! And after I generously dismissed those charges, I wanted to be thanked. And instead, I'm being attacked again. Is there no justice in this house?" Edward replied, Monica hitting him in anger._

_"Hit him again, Mom!" AJ responded._

_"How can you defend your liar of a daughter?!" Edward retorted after turning to Monica, who Alan was trying to keep calm._

_Upstairs, Lily was in her room and felt restless and agitated still… and immediately grabbed a duffel bag out of desperation, packing it with what she could and zipping it up before pulling on a black coat and buttoned it up before putting her red scarf and gloves on._

_Grabbing the duffel bag, Lily steadied it on her back and right shoulder and opened the window… and glanced back at her room... and was reminded of Janine Matthews implicating her as part of the plan that AJ and Skye had thought of and executed._

_'This house isn't a home, how can it be when a family constantly goes crazy at each other?!' Lily thought before she got onto the windowsill, feet on the part of the roof that led to the ladder and carefully reaching the ladder._

_She climbed down it, looking at the house before she turned and ran._

_Lily had to get away before things spiraled further out of control…_

**Present time…**

The bus station was quiet at this time of night but upon reaching its doors, Lily saw that it was closed for repairs and wouldn't reopen until the 15th.

"Damn it! Well, no getting out of town tonight." Lily replied quietly before she started rethinking her strategy as she doubted anyone at the house suspected that she was gone yet.

She saw a payphone nearby, going to it and taking the phone off of the receiver to put a quarter in the slot… and dialing Sonny's number.

But he never answered and she hung up in frustration.

"Probably too busy arguing with Carly!" Lily muttered before nearly being blinded by headlights and having to shield her eyes.

The headlights shut off, the interior light switching on in the Dodge Charger itself and a boy that Lily guessed to be about 17 getting out.

"Easy, I'm not gonna harm you. I saw you trying to call someone… I guess they didn't pick up." He explained as he walked over.

"No answer from him. He said that if things got out of control that I could rely on him… guess I can't." Lily replied.

"You're feeling like you're on your own…" The boy responded, extending his right hand. "Name's Johnny." He replied, Lily lightly grabbing his hand with her left one for the handshake before they let go.

"Lily. Nice to meet you, Johnny." Lily responded before they walked over to the car, getting into it and closing the doors after Lily put her bag in the backseat.

"Know of any place where we won't freeze to death?" Johnny asked as he started up the car and carefully drove.

"It's not much but the Nite Lite Motel isn't too far from here. No one really questions who checks into rooms." Lily explained, Johnny nodding.

Something told Johnny that Lily didn't want to go back home just yet.


	2. Is Any Family Normal?

_**A/N: Courtney's role in this story will be a minor and short term one, I'm unsure of how to write the storylines involving her that followed this one. And Edward was a grouch at times, Lila had a lot of patience and restraint. Also picturing a younger actor for Johnny O'Brien as this story's version of him doesn't work as an enforcer for Sonny, Max takes that role.**_

_**December 31st 2001…**_

_"Please, this will only take a couple minutes." Courtney explained._

_"I am sorry, Miss." The Maitre D responded._

_"What seems to be the problem?" Jax asked after walking over._

_"I need to see Edward Quartermaine." Courtney explained._

_"This evening is by invitation only." The Maitre D responded._

_"All I want to do is give him a message." Courtney replied. "I'll only be a minute! It's not like I'm going to stay for dinner." She responded._

_"Actually, this young lady is my guest." Jax explained._

_"Oh. Yes. Of course, Mr. Jax." The Maitre D responded._

_"Shall we go see Edward Quartermaine?" Jax replied before he and Courtney walked into the restaurant._

_"Father, you look better." Alan greeted._

_"No thanks to my ungrateful family." Edward replied, Lily and AJ looking to each other._

_"Whatever you and Skye did, he's gonna find out!" Lily whispered._

_"Yeah and it's not gonna end well, kiddo." AJ responded quietly. "Here we go." He replied as they observed from the table._

_"Edward, please try to-" Melissa responded._

_"No, no, no, no. Shh, shh, shh." Edward replied._

_"Father, it's New Year's Eve. Please, let's all be together. Sit at the family table." Alan responded._

_"No, thank you, Alan. I will be - I will be ringing in the New Year with my new family, the one who really cares about me." Edward replied._

_"Because you're paying them to. Otherwise, you'd be alone like you deserve." AJ responded._

_"Can we try and keep the peace?" Alan asked._

_"What peace? Yanking our chains is grandfather's favorite pastime. Look at him. He's loving every minute of this." AJ replied._

_"Bitterness just doesn't become you, AJ." Edward responded._

_"Is this a Quartermaine New Year's tradition?" Kristina whispered to Ned, who turned to the redhead._

_"Actually, this is only the pre-game warm-up. By the time we ring in 2002, you'll get a chance to experience my family in all their dysfunctional glory." Ned explained quietly._

_Hearing "The whole thing was a setup. You didn't touch her. And I can promise you that she will never bother you again." leave Courtney's mouth, Lily turned to AJ._

_"You might want to consider running for your life!" Lily whispered as Edward had said "I told them that. I told them and they wouldn't believe me, but I told them that!", Alan taken aback as Edward walked over._

_"What in God's name is going on?!" Alan asked._

_"Now, listen here, all of you people, you owe me an apology, damn it!" Edward responded angrily._

_"How far is it to the Canadian border again?" AJ whispered, Lily knowing that AJ had thought of running well before she brought it up._

_Lily quickly left the room and headed to the elevator, getting into it and thankful that no one noticed her… and immediately found Skye._

_"You better tell me what the hell you and AJ hoped to accomplish with your plan because you're not gonna be too happy to see our grandfather!" Lily responded angrily, Skye taken aback._

_"How does he know?!" Skye asked._

_"Some blonde told him what she knows! I… I really don't know why I ever thought you cared about anyone in this family! I don't care how much hell you went through, it doesn't give you any right to take revenge!" Lily explained._

_"Don't act so innocent, young lady!" Edward responded after storming over._

_"Your anger is not with me! I don't know how Grandmother puts up with you but you are gonna drive everyone away!" Lily replied before she headed outside, Alan going to check on her._

_He saw a picture in her hands of two newborn girls… and realised that she had found it only recently._

_"If she were here… I think she would've told him off the same way you did." Alan responded as he and Lily hugged._

_Lily knew that was true…_

**Present time…**

"So this crazy grandfather of yours believes that you were part of this plan your siblings cooked up? And he also believes that the twin next to you in this picture is alive somewhere?" Johnny asked once he and Lily were in the hotel room.

"He is crazy… but I think he's right about my twin, I think she's out there somewhere." Lily responded, setting her duffel bag aside. "Thanks for stopping when you did… if you hadn't been out there, I probably would've frozen to death trying to reach the closest town." She explained.

"Which is?" Johnny asked.

"Beechers Corners. Quiet, out of the way, no one asks too many questions if they ask any questions at all." Lily explained.

"Well we're out of the cold weather, that's what matters now. I really shouldn't have been driving though, I almost lost my license recently." Johnny replied. "If my neighbor back in Brooklyn saw how skinny and tired you are, she'd take you into the house and get you to eat and rest, kiddo." He responded.

"Mama bear type?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely. But we are gonna need food, I saw a diner across the street. Will you be okay while I go see if they're still open?" Johnny replied.

"I'll be okay, I owe you big time." Lily responded before they hugged and Johnny quickly left with his room key.

Lily looked at the picture again, thinking to where her twin could be.

In Paris, a young man out on his morning run had stopped after seeing a small girl in the Bièvre river… and ran to the embankment, jumping in and swimming to her before grabbing her and getting her out of the water.

He placed her onto the ground, checking for a pulse… and immediately started CPR when he couldn't find one.

To his relief, she coughed and stirred around before opening her eyes and he got her to look at him.

"Hey, you're okay. I'm gonna call for help… what's your name?" He responded.

"Harper…" She managed to say as the man dialed 999.

"You're safe now, Harper. I promise." He replied before turning his attention to the dispatcher. "Yes, I need an ambulance out at Bièvre river, I found a young girl injured and barely holding onto a rock to keep from drowning." He explained.

Harper was on the backboard before being placed on the gurney as the man, who had introduced himself as Brayden, was keeping her alert.

But as they were in the ambulance and the paramedics drove off, Brayden saw a dark haired man watching from a distance… and remembered what the man had said to him earlier.

_"There's nothing I wouldn't do to get my Brenda back! She's gone missing and she needs me!"_

_'Even if it means attacking a scared little girl, you bastard?!' _Brayden thought angrily, looking at Harper.

He couldn't help but think that Luis Alcazar was convinced that Harper knew where Brenda was.


	3. Figuring Things Out

_**A/N: Sly is 25 here while Nelle is 21.**_

_**January 1st 2002… **_

_"That was rude. Of how both you and your grandfather were tonight to Lily and what happened afterwards." Jax responded._

_"What can I say? I'm known for my personality flaws. And Lily's known for being perceptive and calling me out on things." Skye replied._

_"I assume, to make your evening complete, you expect me to say something rude and walk out." Jax responded._

_"I'm sure you'll do what you want anyway. I mean, isn't that your motto or something?" Skye replied._

_"What I want right now is to order a bottle of champagne and share it with you." Jax suggested._

_"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm an alcoholic. Recovering, that is, and I'd like to keep it that way." Skye explained._

_"Well, in that case, would you care to join me for a glass of ginger ale to toast the new year and your stunning victory?" Jax responded._

_Lily had followed Sonny and Alexis from a distance, feeling the need to find out more of what was going on._

_"It doesn't matter that you're supposed to be my brother. You don't know anything about me." Courtney replied._

_"I know how easy Mike is to love and how hard it is to find out that his love counts for nothing." Sonny responded._

_"Daddy didn't say anything about me?" Courtney asked._

_"No." Sonny answered._

_"Then maybe we should leave it that way. My mom wants to go." Courtney replied._

_"Running is Mike's way out. You're stronger than that." Sonny responded._

_"How do you know?" Courtney replied._

_"You went to the Quartermaines' tonight, right, and you told the truth. You did what you had to do to clean up your mother's mess. That told me a lot." Sonny explained._

_"Courtney and I are leaving tonight!" Janine responded._

_"She has other options now!" Sonny replied._

_"She doesn't want any part of you-" Janine responded before they heard a knock at the door._

_Sonny walked over, opening the door and letting Lily in._

_"How much of that did you hear back at the restaurant?" Courtney asked after seeing Lily._

_"More than enough. Janine, right? You can't just pressure her into any choices, she has to make them on her own. And Sonny, if Courtney doesn't want to stay, don't make her stay." Lily replied._

_"You little-" Janine growled in fury._

_"Oh go and shove it, lady! I know why you're here in town and now I know what two of my siblings planned, are you that depraved?!" Lily responded angrily, Sonny lightly touching her right arm and Lily pulling her arm away._

_"Lily, calm down." Sonny replied._

_"That doesn't work with me like it did with Jason, Sonny." Lily responded._

_"Courtney, can I speak with you and Lily for a moment? Maybe I can give you just a little perspective. Before either of you decide to do anything about what's happened, how about just five minutes?" Alexis replied._

_"Okay, five minutes." Courtney responded._

_"You're right. A neutral perspective couldn't hurt." Lily replied, Alexis smiling slightly._

_"You'll go far in life, kid." Alexis responded before she, Courtney and Lily wandered into the hallway._

_Janine knew she had to plot fast if she was going to have any hope of taking all of the blame off of herself._

_At the same time in Paris, Harper heard a knock at the door and immediately grabbed a fireplace poker and hid as she knew it was the man who she had seen in the cafe earlier._

_The door was forced open and Harper heard footsteps, looking around the corner and sneaking up on his guard before hitting the guard's head._

_Luis jumped back, Harper aiming the poker at his throat as the guard pulled himself up._

_"Boss… I don't think she knows anything about where Miss Barrett is." The guard replied, Harper narrowing her eyes._

_"What could you want with Julia?" Harper asked, believing that Brenda was dead._

_"We're sorry, Miss, we'll be going." Luis responded before he and his guard left, Harper slamming the door. "She knows more than she's letting on!" He replied quietly once they had left the house behind._

_"She's just a kid." The guard responded._

_"I don't care! I only care about getting Brenda back!" Luis replied as they drove to where the yacht was._

_He was determined to find Brenda…_

**Present time…**

"They showed up, busted the door down so I bludgeoned one of them over the head and threatened the other… I truly believed that Brenda Barrett was dead, I remember hearing about the car explosion involving her and her mom." Harper explained once she had been checked over at the ER in Hospital Lariboisière Ap-Hp.

"They really are convinced that you know where she is. You asked what did they want with her older sister, that should've told them that you have no idea where Brenda is." Brayden responded.

"Wherever she is, I hope she's found her way back home. She can try to pick back up where she left off." Harper replied. "Thank you for saving my life." She responded.

"I'm just glad you're okay and not seriously injured or dead. You're still a kid, you've got your whole life ahead of you." Brayden replied.

"I just hope that wherever Brenda is that she's safe away from Alcazar… I know obsessive behavior when I see it, this one girl that my brother Sly was seeing stalked him after he broke up with her." Harper explained, Brayden seeing a scar behind Harper's right ear.

"Did she do that to you?" Brayden asked.

"With a knife, last October. I really don't understand why Nelle couldn't handle the breakup like an adult, she got scary enough to the point where Sly took out a restraining order against her. Not that it deterred her in any way until she was hauled off by the police." Harper responded.

In Port Charles, Johnny and Lily ate grilled cheese sandwiches after she had cleaned off and was in warm pajamas and they watched _Miami Vice_… and Johnny looked up as she yawned, sleepiness setting in and Johnny tucking her into one of the beds.

She managed to say goodnight before settling into a sleep… and Johnny smiled slightly.

"Rest easy, kiddo. It's been a long day." Johnny whispered before going to change into pajamas and getting into the second bed, closing his own eyes and settling into sleep.

At the police department, Taggert was struggling to stay awake after back to back shifts… but that changed when his desk phone rang, him picking it up.

"Detective Taggert… okay, what does she look like?" Taggert responded as he grabbed a piece of paper and pencil, writing the description down. "13, shoulder length brown hair, 5'1"... wait, is this right? Hello?" He replied before the caller hung up.

"What happened?" Mac asked.

"Some woman called in a runaway teen matching Lily's description, I don't know how she got my number or why she called me and not the missing persons department." Taggert explained before they stood up, Mac answering his own phone.

"Scorpio… Alan, calm down. We got a call about Lily, we're gonna go looking for her, okay? We promise, we'll bring her back there safely." Mac responded before they hung up.

At the Quartermaine mansion, Alan and Monica held each other.

"Our little girl's out there in the cold because we all drove her crazy!" Monica replied as Alan brushed her tears away.

Having heard that, AJ grabbed his own car keys and pulled his coat back on before going to look for Lily.

"Please be alright, little sister. I should've never gone through with Skye's plan! Damn it!" AJ responded as he drove around.

Taggert and Mac found the hotel room when it was just before dawn and busted the door in, Lily and Johnny screaming in fright as they woke up and Taggert dragging Johnny out of the second bed and handcuffing him as Mac helped Lily up.

"It's okay, you're safe." Mac replied.

"No, you've got the wrong idea, he didn't kidnap me!" Lily responded before grabbing the cigarette tray and stormed over to Taggert.

Taggert screamed in pain and fell as Lily clobbered him, Lily helping Johnny up as Mac checked on Taggert and helped him up.

"I'm okay." Taggert replied.

And Lily levelled a steely glare at the cop she felt was worse than the people he dragged into the station on a regular basis.


End file.
